User talk:HomestarSB9
Well... WELCOME TO DOUG.SCHEER, MATTBOO, & PAC MAN 64'S STUDIOS! (That means were buddies! so i'm looking for a replace ment for Emilythebrawler.) :D can be buddiesPac-man 64 22:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) cool!!!! YAAAAAAA!!!!!! WE ARE BUDDIES!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 00:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Uh.... hi. I'm MattBoo. And you seem like a good person and all. You wanna be friends? You can chat with me and Pac-Man 64 whenever you want. ~MattBoo Sounds good to me. Yup, and is it okay if I add you as a character on the show Doug.scheer, Pac-Man 64, and I made, MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan? ~MattBoo sounds like a plan man :=D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :sure DONE!!!! Hope you like it :)Pac-man 64 16:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) sure!!!!!! Pac-man 64 17:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) LIke it!?Pac-man 64 17:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah HomestarSB9 17:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) HOPE YOU LIKE THE EPISODES!!!!!! =D!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you can help if you want :DPac-man 64 18:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok./MADE A NEW EPISODE!!!!!! ok. you can take a brake and i made a new episode about thanksgiveing :D!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 18:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) YES I WILL!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 13:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) DONE =D!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 14:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) THANK!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 15:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAA!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ONLY 3 MORE EPISODES!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ONLY 2 MORE EPISODES!!! THIS IS SO AWSOME!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 18:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :D!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 19:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :sure!!Pac-man 64 20:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ONLY 1 MORE!!!!!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!! AWSOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 20:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! LOOK!!!!!!!! S1 IS DONE!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 20:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Made one episode!!!!!Pac-man 64 21:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!Pac-man 64 21:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) GOOD IDEA!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 00:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE!!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 01:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure... I'll make a few season two episodes when I come up with a few ideas. ~MattBoo :D YAAAAAAAA!!!!! YAAAAAAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 14:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Good idea!!! i will work on it!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH PT 1 :D!!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) SURE!!!!! :DPac-man 64 17:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH PT 2!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH PT 3!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 17:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH ALL OF THEM!!!!!!!!! :D!!!!Pac-man 64 17:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) good idea YAAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 18:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH N.H.D!!!!!! YAAAA!!!!!Pac-man 64 18:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) OK!!!!!!!! I WILL!!!!!! :DPac-man 64 19:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) almost done with the movie thing =DPac-man 64 19:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) =D DONE!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 19:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAA!!! COOL!!!!!!Pac-man 64 22:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i will work on it!!! :=D!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 23:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :DONE!!!!!! =DPac-man 64 23:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) SURE!!!! =D!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 00:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!!!! Hey, dude! I made part of the 1st scene for the movie for our show! But, it's not finished yet. Can you make more of it, buddy? ~MattBoo :D sounds like a plain I WILL WORK ON IT :DPac-man 64 22:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) OK!! :D OK!! I WILL!!!!! :D!Pac-man 64 23:28, November 17, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAA!! OK :DPac-man 64 14:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) good ideas :=DPac-man 64 22:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) OK =DPac-man 64 21:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) DONE =D!!!!Pac-man 64 21:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Just Look at the bottem of real vs clones Part 2 =) =DPac-man 64 22:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Working on it :D YAAAAAAPac-man 64 22:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAA!!! DONE!!! :DPac-man 64 22:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) OK!! =DPac-man 64 23:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAA!! OK =DPac-man 64 21:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) OK. You can turn MattBoo and Friends to a Flash cartoon. But, you'll have to learn how to draw the characters of the show. But, it can just be MattBoo, Homestar Runner, Pac-Man Jr, Kirby, LT Fan, and MattBoo Sux. And can you add subtitles to the episodes? I could do it myself, but I don't own any websites, and my Flash trail expired and I don't animate on Flash very good. I await the cartoon! ~MattBoo YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! DONE =DPac-man 64 22:06, November 22, 2011 (UTC) That's OK I have an idea! Why don't you take some of my MattBoo drawings and put it on the Flash series? I'll post them up soon. ~MattBoo P.S. Can you put "MattBoo and Friends: The Cartoon" in your website (homestarrunner.com) or will you make a new website and put it there? Shorts on CN Hub Nick I just watched "Best Caper Ever" and it was really funny! I decided to broadcast it next week on Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons along with the MattBoo Flash show (if episode 1's finished by then) marked as "Cartoon Hub Nick Originals" if it's okay with you! :D ~MattBoo BTW, I just watched "Where My Hat Is At" also and thought that one was really funny too. I think I'll broadcast that one as well. I have an idea! Since you can animate AWESOMLEY on Flash, can you animate a few Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons bumpers and and some music too? Make sure it's almost like these old Nickelodeon bumpers too. Here are the characters I want on the bumpers. Homestar Runner for the first bumper, Chowder and Schnitzel for the second one, and finally Hoops and Yoyo for the last. You may have to start practicing on drawing all the characters (except for Homestar Runner) in order to put them on the bumpers. I can't wait to use them for the first time on the channel! :3 BTW, it's just an offer. You don't have to if you don't want to. ~MattBoo Made 2 new episodes! YAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I MADE TWO NEW EPISODES!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 14:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAA!! THANK YOU!!!! :DPac-man 64 16:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) OK!!! OK :DPac-man 64 20:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!!!Pac-man 64 20:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) OK :D!!! Pac-man 64 21:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC)YAAAAAA Some done :D :D!!!!!Pac-man 64 22:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH SOME OF IT :DPac-man 64 12:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) YEP!!! :DPac-man 64 19:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) DONE!!! DONE :D!!!!Pac-man 64 19:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) DONE!!! DONE WITH THE TBA EPISODES ON THE HOMESTAR SHOW :D!!!!Pac-man 64 19:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I WILL TRY MY BEST I WILL TRY MY BEST :D Pac-man 64 00:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) DONE WITH SOME OF IT!!! YAAAAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 01:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) DONE!!! :D!!! DONE!!! :DPac-man 64 16:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) AWSOME AND I FINSHD S4 FOR HAPM6S. I FINESD THE S4 FOR THE HOMESTAR AND PAC-MAN 64 SHOW AND THAT CHANEL IS AWSOME!!!!!Pac-man 64 00:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!!! SOMETHING REALLY BAD HAPPED ON THE HAPM6S!!!! ALL THE EPISODES ARE GONE!!!! Pac-man 64 23:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) TAHNK YOU!!! YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!! OK!!!! YAAAAAA!!!!! DONE!!!!!Pac-man 64 23:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!! DONE!!!!Pac-man 64 01:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 01:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC) DONE !!!! :=D!!!!!!Pac-man 64 15:44, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :DONE!!!!! =D Pac-man 64 15:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) DONE!!!! =D!!!!Pac-man 64 16:44, December 4, 2011 (UTC) DONE!!!! =D!!!!Pac-man 64 16:44, December 4, 2011 (UTC) DONE!!!! DONE!!!!! =D!!!!Pac-man 64 17:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) DONE =D!!!! YAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 21:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) FUCK YOU Hey you motherfucking piece of shit, stop vandalizing my articles you fucking obese gay-ass fagot. Go fuck up someone else's shit you unemployed bitch who still lives with your parents. --AlmightyGameGuy 22:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) STOP Stop trying to remove my message I sent to SuperSaiyanKirby! --AlmightyGameGuy 12:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) HA HA I already reported you to the Wikia Community AlmightyGameGuy 12:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Now I'm Mad What the fuck is wrong with you?! Leave my message I sent to the admin alone you fucking vandal! LEAVE IT ALONE YOU IDIOT!AlmightyGameGuy 12:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!! YAAAAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 22:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure I never wanted to fight in the first place. Apology accepted. Let's be friends from here on out. YAAA!!! GO GUYS STOPED FIGHTING!!! YAAA!!! AWESOME FOR YOU MAN!!!!! Pac-man 64 23:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAA!!!! DONE :D!!!!Pac-man 64 23:31, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Done :D!!! YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 22:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAA!!!!! DONE!!! :D!!!!!Pac-man 64 23:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 00:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have an idea! Maybe you can make the pages that replaced AlmightyGameGuy's pages again but SEPERATE from AlmightyGameGuy! I just talked to AlmightyGameGuy and when his response is posted (and if it's a yes), maybe you can make those pages seperatley and we'll live happily ever after in Nick Fanon! Good idea? ~MattBoo :3 AWESOMENESS!!!!! DONE AND SAESON 4 IS DONE!!!!!Pac-man 64 22:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAA!!!!! DONE :D!!!!! THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!!Pac-man 64 23:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!!! DONE :D!!!!!!Pac-man 64 00:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Done :D!!! YAAAAAA!!! AND S5 IS DONE!!! :D!!!!Pac-man 64 22:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!! YA!!!!! AWESOME!!!!!Pac-man 64 23:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!! YAAAAAA!!!! COOL!!!! AWESOME!!!!Pac-man 64 23:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 23:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) You can do whatever you want!!! YAAAAAAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 00:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! AWESOME!!! COOL!!!! SWEET!!!!Pac-man 64 00:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!! SWEET!!!! YAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 00:41, December 9, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! DONE :D!!!!!Pac-man 64 02:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) DONE!!!! :D!!!! YAAAAA!!!!Pac-man 64 22:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!! YAAA!!!Pac-man 64 22:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) DONe :D!!!! DONE!!!! :D!!!Pac-man 64 14:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) DONE!!! Done :D!!Pac-man 64 14:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) YAAAA!!!!! DONE :D!!!!Pac-man 64 22:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE =D!!! AWESOME!!!!!Pac-man 64 23:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE :D!!!!! YAAAAAAA!!!!! :D!!!!Pac-man 64 23:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC) SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn New episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn air every Thursday around 8:00 PM, and shorts air every Wednesday, after 5:00 PM. They don't air at 6:30 in the morning and shorts don't air at 9 in the morning. REPEATS air 6:30 AM and shorts air at 9:00 AM. AlmightyGameGuy 20:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't Worry The SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn episodes are based on humor, so I got it; I don't need help. Plus, they have to air on Thursday and Wednesday only. --AlmightyGameGuy 21:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:SSR New episodes don't air in the 12 hours. They will always air on Thursday around 8:00 PM, and shorts air every Wednesday, after 5:00 PM. --AlmightyGameGuy 02:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Dude, I'm sorry.Those page edits were accidents.I'll never do them again. Please forgive me. Pattyp999 01:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Pattyp999 Umm... Maybe you should TRY to make Sam smaller because he's block some people. Sure! Sure!Robilist 20:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Parappa the Rappa, Pac-man 64 emails, Mattboo and Friends:Warriors Against LT Fan, The Dr Seuss Show and Good Boo Bad Boo. Pac-man 64 01:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure!! I'd be happy to =D! Pac-man 64 14:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) YOU!!!!! Stop adding The Grinch in MattBoo & Freinds: Warriors Against LT Fan!!!!!! I hate the Grinch more than Dora, LT Fan, The Mean Wikia Contribur, Mario, Luigi, Charile Brown, & Captain Underpants!!!!!! OKAY?!?! NEED HELP! Robilist! THE EPISODE LIST OF HOMESTAR AND PAC-MAN 64 IS WRONG! I ACTCIDENTLY MADE A MISTAKE AND NOW IT WON'T LET ME EDIT IT> IT'S UP TO YOU TO SAVE THE PAGE AND UNDO MY EDIT!!!!! Robilist 23:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Robilist!Robilist 23:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Check out my Wiki! CHECK OUT MY Wiki Homestar! I'm tring to make pages of characters for You, Mattboo, Pac-man 64, and Kirby! Go on my User Page and click Robilist Wiki!Robilist 00:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Great news! I HATE MATTBOO IS NOW BLOCKED! YEAH! Later Today I will promote 4 users to rollback, and you will be one of them. If you are good, you will be admin. 2 of the 4 users will be admin or sysop in June. From, Stelios7! 12:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC)! I don't really know you but yeah sure :P Your letting me do it? COOL! Thanks! Robilist 20:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Your never getting away with this!!!!! I WASEN'T BEING MEAN TO YOU ABOUT YOUR PRESENT, I JUST DIDN'T LIKE IT!!!! YOUR PRESENTS ARE ACCTULAY PRANKS!!!!!1 Smart Users! I can't join the Freedom Fighters because I'm already with my faction, the Smart Users. --AlmightyGameGuy 22:08, January 10, 2012 (UTC) News flash That WASN'T the Rocky Racoon. It was a Wikia contributor pretending to be her. ~MattBoo Do you think IAmBagel should be in The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 show? It would be awsome!, I just need your permission to tell him/her and he/her could make a fiction character!!! IAMBAGEL IS AWSOME!!! Robilist 19:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Aww, thanks for calling me awesome, Robilist! You're awesome! IAmBagel 19:40, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, Okay! I'll tell him/her to make a fictional character now!!! Robilist 19:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Homestar! Can I change the theme for the Feeedom Fighterz? There's this awesome song called Quest for the Best, and it's heard on the SpongeBob episode "Krusty Krab Training Video". Just curious. :3 Here's the link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCzagBNEdAs&feature=related. Reply to me what you think. ~MattBoo Homestar! Do you wanna chat? ~MattBoo Check it out Check out my new Flash animation on my DevaintArt account! http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/022/6/6/running_xsaviar_by_mattbooandfriends-d4n96da.swf ~MattBoo HOMESTAR!! HOW DID YOU BECOME A CHAT MODERATOR??Robilist 21:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) It's alright I forgive you. 1 13:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer1 13:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC)